


Editing Tricks

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Gen, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko finds himself with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Editing Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Youtube 'verse with Sokka and Zuko as cosplaying fanboys. You missed it, you know it. Thanks for pinking Kira. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 63 "Brokeback" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko’d promised her he wouldn’t look, that he’d trust her. Ever since the _Twilight_ spoof Mai had written and directed for them, all of their videos she’d been involved in had gotten more hits and comments than they’d ever dreamed of. So when she pitched the _Brokeback Mountain_ spoof idea, they reluctantly agreed. It seemed somehow inappropriate. Zuko honestly hadn’t paid that much attention when he had originally watched the movie. Watching it with Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, and Gran-Gran on their couch was a bit awkward. But it was a serious emotional movie and doing a parody of it could be setting them up for some serious backlash, but Mai hadn’t steered them wrong before.

This time, something didn’t feel right though. She was feeding them the script a scene at time, which wasn’t that odd, but then she would push the scene to the point that Zuko was nervous that the camera was on. They hadn’t done anything explicit and they had caught themselves doing a lot more on camera before, but that was an accident. Sokka had told him not to worry about it, but Zuko really was worried where Mai was going with this.

They weren’t done filming yet, but Mai had already started editing on his computer. He’d promised her he wouldn’t look, but he just had to see. Zuko went to his computer and looked up what Mai had been working on. It did not alleviate his worries.

Mai had edited in music and covered up her directions. So what was originally a repeated take of what started out as a fake kiss, now looked like hesitation building up to need and passion, and Zuko’s cowboy hat getting knocked off. That wasn’t so bad but apparently they had gotten more carried away than they realized at some point, because the next scene rivaled the free soft porn sample clips Zuko hunted down on the internet. Another scene Mai had been working on, had them lying together on the ground and they were kissing. Sokka was clawing at Zuko’s shirt, while Zuko was opening his and kissing his way down. Zuko’s head slowly disappeared out of frame. The camera zoomed in on Sokka’s face as he tilted his head back, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth thrown open in a gasp.

“We didn’t do that!” _At least not while Mai was there._

Zuko’s eyes were wide. It looked like he was… but he never even got that low. The next clip was worse. It was some random footage Mai had taken while Zuko and Sokka had been goofing around, but with the way it was edited and the music overlay drowning everything out, it looked like he had Sokka pinned down and was fucking him senseless.

Now they had made their fair share of porny videos, but they always took extra care to make sure it looked fake, but this… he couldn’t let her post this.

After weighing the severity of the torture Mai would inflict upon him for each of his few options, Zuko decided that confronting Mai was the least painful, but it could wait until tomorrow. He crawled back into his bed.

“Zuko?” Sokka sleepily asked as the shift in the bed woke him.

“Yeah.” Zuko settled back in next to him and wrapped him arms around him. He only had a few more hours before he had to sneak Sokka back into his sleeping bag, as the last thing he wanted was for Iroh to walk in on them like this again, when he woke them for breakfast. The teasing had only recently stopped since the last time and he already had enough on his plate with Mai trying to turn them into porn stars.


End file.
